Battousai
by Katto
Summary: A lil bit of swearing, and more to come, with voilance, not much, but this was just the starting, so expect that ^_-
1. Battousai and Katto's Journy

Battousai and Katto  
  
This has lots of violence, and is not a real Rurouni Kenshin EPS, or ova. But I hope I could've made it v.v;. It doesn't have the real type of swords and stuff he uses, and some characters are new also, Kenshin was a lil upgraded, and if you're the person who made Rurouni Kenshin, and don like this. DON't SUE ME! O.O;  
  
"Ahh!" a pack of soldiers shouted as The Legendary Battousai and Katto, The legendary terrorist, took them out with swift moves from their swords. - The Nachigawa Dragon (Battousai's Sword) which put fire into ones blood stream and killed them instantly, and The Nachigawa Cat (Katto's Sword) which gave one fatel scaratches from the inside. Blood gushed everywhere as the Battousai and Katto cut through deep into the soldiers.  
  
Katto and Battousai had been the two legendary killers, they had been unstoppable, and still are unstoppable, even if they are alone. They acted like brothers, but had nothing of blood relationship. Katto that meant selfish, killed anything, or anyone who tried to stop him or didn't like him. Battousai, not the one who kills innocent people like Katto, killed only the ones who tried to stop him.  
  
They had been walking around for a while now since they armies were trying to train their best men to beat the two. " Battousai, this if fucking boring. They know we are undefeatable, and still try to fucking stop us!" Katto shouts, as he looks at Battousai "I want to try something new. But there isn't."  
  
" Katto, just wait, you never know if they can finally bring someone capable to fight us." Battousai speaks as he pats Katto " Don worry, lets go blow up stuff, or fly around in our dragon forms."  
  
" O fine. " Katto says as he jumps into the air with Battousai.  
  
When they reach high enough, the push each other away from each other as silver wings, burst out of their backs. Their necks grow bigger, and more fierce, with a hard rigid body, and longer hands and legs that are also rigid. They grow tails, with spikes running up from the tip to the tip of their head. Their face, completely changes, and in minutes, they form into the endangered Silver Dragons. Their teeth's lethal then their swords, and they fire they breath lethal then their magic.  
  
A pack of soldiers flying in with magically made wings, suddenly drops hard rock nets on Katto and Battousai, knocking them out cold..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED *If good reviews are gotten ^-^* 


	2. Tricks

Chapter 2 - Tricks.  
  
  
  
In the last chapter, Battousai and Katto were hit by a rock net. And now lets see what happens..  
  
The army thought that Battousai and Katto were knocked out, but actually the hard armor from the silver dragon scales, saved them. Katto being the angry one chanted something under his breath, and suddenly the net jolted up towards the soldiers. Battousai laughing walked a little far with Katto as the hard rock net flipped over and brought the soldiers down.  
  
Since the net was hard rock you could here pain cries as bones, broke, and blood gushed out from the rock spaces. "Katto, are you happy now, seeing that they thought a hard rock net would hurt us when our scales are protecting us." Battousai laughed as he turned back into his normal form " I felt it to, yea know. I knew they were coming and didn't disagree into becoming a silver dragon" Battousai winks as he sits down.  
  
"Yup, if we were in our human forms, by know, we'd be like them" Katto laughed as he tries to peek under the rocks to see how they look. " Yup, all like that" Kenshin and Katto started laughing even more as they looked around for something else to do.  
  
" Fuck, Katto, when are those, sad bitches, going to stop coming after us. Only the whole world together might have a chance to beat us. Or if finally, someone, like us, roams the world also, but that person, isn't on the bad side, but the good. And if that person. Being male or female. Could defeat us, I shall change sides. Won't you want to seeing that good has finally defeated us."  
  
Katto being over confident jus waved his hand as if that was rubbish " That's never gonna happen Battousai. Never. Fuck if it will, I'm up for it man" Katto laughs and lays down looking up at the sky " Hey Battousai, what really was your name."  
  
" Kenshin, and you can call me Kenshin, sounds better then Battousai" He winks as he lies beside Katto looking up at the sky.  
  
Kenshin and Katto take a little rest for a while. After 3 hours of sleep they wake up and are surrounded by 5 packs of army men with guns. Katto looks at them and starts laughing as he gets up with Kenshin getting up at the same time laughing also " So, let me show you a trick people." Katto grins as he takes out his sword and swirls it around chanting something.. With making a circle, Katto quickly smashes the sword into the middle. As if it were a detonating switch, Katto cracks his neck with Kenshin watching and grinning, 10 hard rock golems blast through from under the ground throwing the army people around furiously. The golems act like a force field as they batter people, breaking bones as blood covers them.  
  
After 10 minutes, the golems are fully red with blood with the men killed, with no life in them. The blood on the ground laying as if it were a puddle. Kenshin and Katto start laughing as Katto walks over to grab his sword. Right when he takes out his sword and puts it away, the golems go back into the ground. Kenshin claps his hands as an applaud " Bravo Katto, bravo!" Kenshin shouts laughing some. 


	3. Fear

Chapter 3 - Fear  
  
  
  
Katto and Kenshin had been traveling for a while now. Since Katto knew mage art. He could bring food and water for them, also shelter. But one thing they couldn't bring was entertainment. So they decided to go to a city called Tokyo located in Japan. Since they were wanted all over the world, posters of them were on the wall. As everyone saw them, they ran into their houses, hid in dumpsters, jumped off their bikes and ran into places shouting " They are here! HIDE! HIDE!". The stores closed, all around them everything was locked and closed.  
  
Katto didn't like this. He was going to bomb everything and destroy everything, but Kenshin brought up his hand " Katto, no, I have a better idea" Kenshin grinned as he looked over at Katto " how bout we change faces."  
  
" Not a bad idea." with that, Katto started chanting something.. In seconds, they were looking like completely different people. They put on a scared face and ran in shouting," They have left! They have left!" shouting that, the went out shouting the same thing, so everything would be back to normal.  
  
" Good work Katto" Kenshin whispered to Katto as they walked around looking at everyone go back to normal and to their normal status.  
  
Katto and Kenshin started walking around as people bowed to them, as in a hello. They walked into a tavern and what they didn't expect happened. A drunk man, punched Katto in the face. Katto might have changed his looks, but not his temper. He took the guy by the hand he got punched by and snapped it off as he sent a kick at the guys face. The kick connected with that mans face breaking his jaw, putting him out cold. Katto cracked his neck and took out his sword which was not able to be seen by anyone, and smashed it into the guys heart "NEVER PPUNCH ME IN THE FACE" Katto shouted as blood sprayed out all over Kenshin and Katto.  
  
Just after that, Kenshin and Katto turned into their normal forms as Katto put away his sword. Everyone in the tavern screamed in fear with some screaming already from the attack Katto had done to that drunken guy. They ran in fear, jumped under tables, hided behind the rooms.  
  
Katto got even more back "You guys hate us? Is that it? I kill anyone who hates us, unless you people are gonna treat us nicely, we are gonna kill you fucking bitchs UNDERSTAND!" People slowly crawled up nodding scared and obeying " And do what you people usually do, just don mess with us!" Katto growled as Kenshin laughed.  
  
They quickly walked over to a table with a tender coming up quickly " sirs, would you like a drink" Kenshin and Katto nodded and told the tender to mix up a martini. The tender hating the two very much, put some poison into the drinks and handed it to them.  
  
Katto and Kenshin were not that dumb to drink it. Instead the grabed the tender and made him swallow both drinks. Knowing he had put poison into it, he stumbled around as people thought that he was drunk. But after a few minutes, he fell to the ground dead as Kenshin and Katto were laughing at him.  
  
They got up and dissapeared out of sight. No one knew where the went. But they were happy, happy that they woun't be in much trouble any more..  
  
I DIDN GET MUCH REVIEWS YET BUT HEY I HAVE TO TYPE ( 


	4. Lost forever

Chapter 4 - Lost forever  
  
  
  
"Cling, Clang" The noises of the swords clashing together were echoing in different directions. Katto watched as Kenshin fought this new warrior named " Safiro". Watching closely Katto saw that Kenshin had finally met his match. And if Kenshin loses. This shall be bad.  
  
Safiro was a lone warrior. He stood up for justice, and Katto and Kenshin were injustice. Safiro acted like he knew every move of kenshins. But one move that he didn't know was the Battousai Safire. Kenshin and no other choice to do it.  
  
Kenshin jumped high in the air moving his sword in different directions. He then charged back down at Safiro with his move. Safiro saw the move coming seeing that is a direct hit, so he quickly moved to the side and sent his sword for Kenshins arm. The sword missed his arm, but got kenshin's neck instead, since the sword was such a good sword, it pierced through kenshin's neck like bread.  
  
Kenshins eyes widened as Katto got up taking out his sword " KENSHIN!!!!" with anger he charged Safiro, sending rapid hits at him with his fists and legs. In seconds Safiro was bruised up and with a fatal uppercut, you could've heard a snap, Safiro was out. As blood came out of Safiro's mouth Katto ran over to Kenshin putting Kenshins head back on his body.  
  
He started to blabber words out but with such horror he couldn't remember the spell to bring Kenshin back. He chanted something, and four golems formed. They picked up Kenshin's body and head as they slid back into the ground.  
  
Losing his best friend Katto cried fiercely. "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE! YOU ARE LIKE MY BROTHER! AND BROTHERS DON"T LEAVE THEIER SIBLINGSS BEHIND!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katto real mad smashed his fist into the ground forming an earthquake about 5 miles around him.  
  
Katto stumbled to his feet as he chanted something. Suddenly he disappeared. No body saw Katto again, and never knew that Kenshin was dead. All they knew was that they had sent a warrior to fight Kenshin and Katto, and he had failed to destroy him. 


End file.
